


Worth It

by Alyssadrake70



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssadrake70/pseuds/Alyssadrake70
Relationships: Tammy (Ocean's)/Original Female Character(s), Tammy (Ocean's)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Worth It

The adrenaline from the heist was still rushing through your body but mostly it was from the time Tammy tried to kiss you a few minutes ago. You were waiting for everyone else to come into the van, the silence between the both of you was intoxicating and nerve wracking.   
She looked at you with her piercing brown eyes. “You alright?” You nod softly trying to conceal your nerves. 

Tammy sat up and walked towards you, a fierce glint in her eye. You backed away, your own nerves keeping you from her. Your back hit the metal of the bar in the van hard. You took a breath sharply. Tammy had one hand on the wall by your head. You began to tremble, wondering if she was on something to make her act like this. You looked up into her face, feeling your skin burn with the intensity of her gaze. Her other hand gently cupped your chin, tilting your face up to her. Warmth pooled in your stomach. “We’re being too dangerous,” She muttered against your lips. Hers were just ghosting over your own. “Tammy, what are you...” Your question got cut off when you heard the door open to the van.   
Debbie walked in first and you both pulled apart. You quickly turned red. 

That night you nervously got ready for the Met Gala. Debbie kept giving you this knowing look, the same once she gave you ever since you and Tammy had been flirting with each other. “I’m not stupid. You two are so obvious,” You roll your eyes at her comment. She muttered to you as she walked by you.

All week your thoughts had been drifting to Tammy. You both had been flirting on and off. 

Surprisingly, she had reciprocated your flirtations. Briefly you wondered if Debbie hadn’t walked in if you two would actually go through with it. 

That night you chose a dress that wasn’t your normal attire. The dress was what really caught everyone’s attention. It was a black velvet dress that fell to your high heeled feet. The front was low. When you picked it out you made sure to choose one that had the front reveal a generous amount of cleavage with a slit on the right side going up your side. You noticed a lot of people were looking at you because of it, but there was only one person who you wanted attention from the dress. 

When Debbie saw you approaching she gave you a knowing smile, making Tammy turn around in curiosity. You were surprised to see her freeze as she saw you. Her eyes traveled up and down your body. You tried not to stumble when you saw her. Tammy’s jumpsuit hugged her body, the neckline was dangerously low and a diamond necklace that fell low as well. For a minute you let your eyes focus on her outfit. 

Debbie excused herself as you stopped in front of the two women. Tammy was smirking now, a devilish look in her brown eyes as she looked up at you. “You certainly know how to make an entrance, darling.” She said. You smiled before taking the seat beside her. “Is it working?” You said ordering a drink. Barely giving you time to breathe she slid her fingers down your backside, causing you to shiver. “What do you think?” You took a sip of the wine trying to ignore her fingers tracing random patterns on your spine. The action sent pleasurable shivers through your body. You could feel her warm breath against your skin. You took another sip of wine to calm your nerves before you spoke. “Tammy,” She leaned in closer to you, you felt her knee bumping against your thigh. If you glanced up at her you knew you’d get sucked in. She gently wrapped her fingers around your chin tilting your face towards her own. “About earlier in the van,” You froze not expecting her to mention it. “What about it?” Her face was inches from yours, you began to tremble. “I want to continue,” You could feel how flushed your face is. “But I’d rather have this off of you,” She slides her hand down your side, tracing her fingers over the fabric of the dress. You choked on the wine. “Jesus Tammy,” “If you’re opposed we don’t have to,”  
Before you could answer Lou interrupts you.   
“Hey!” Lou walks up slightly drunk and sat between the two of you. Mentally you curse her. “Did I interrupt something?”   
You stand up and walk over to Tammy, leaning down to whisper in her ear “I’ll be by your car,” You gently suck on her earlobe, feeling bold before you pulled back.   
“I’ll pretend I didn’t just see that,” Lou said.

You walked out to Tammy’s car purposely swaying your hips. 

Once you were at her place she slammed you against the door. “What the hell was that earlier?” “Don’t act like...” Feeling bold she pressed her lips against yours, cutting you off. The passion of the kiss threw you off for a minute. You ran your hands through her perfect blonde hair. It was as soft as you imagined it to be. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” She said after deepening the kiss.   
Her breathing was heavy and small beads of sweat dripped down her chest.   
You felt your mouth go dry at the sight in front of you. “Fuck,” You muttered quietly, or so you thought. 

~~  
After the wine you two had you passed out on Tammy’s couch. In the middle of the night you wake up to find she wrapped a blanked around you, causing you to smile. You gently brought it up to your face inhaling her scent. It smelled like her, vanilla and raspberries. “You fell asleep,” She said startling you. “We’re you just smelling me?” “Maybe,”  
You sink lower into the cushions of the couch to hide your blush. “Come on. My bed is comfier than the couch.   
You pause outside her bedroom leaning against the door. “What is it?” She asks you pulling down the blankets on the bed. “Are you ever going to tell me what you do for work? Other than the heist?” It was then you watch her freeze. You walk over to her and run your hand over her shoulder. “I’m not going to judge,”   
“Look my life isn’t that interesting alright? You already know I’m a stay at home mom,”   
She took a few steps closer to you. Your back was pressed slightly against the wall. “What else?” “We’ve had too much to drink. Maybe another night. Besides you haven’t told me about you,”  
She gently caressed lose tendrils of your hair.   
You softly tossed your head back against the door trying to catch a breath but Tammy closed the gap resting her forehead against yours.   
“Tomorrow,”  
She sighed “You and me, we’re alike,”  
Her blonde hair was perfectly curved around her back.  
Her delicate fingers traced around your waist, causing you to shiver.  
You drop your chin to her neck softly. The tension between the two of you felt like electricity. She let go of your hips and walked to the bed. You watched her slowly taking off her top. “What?”  
She asked nervously. Your face turned red once you saw black lingerie under her blouse.   
“Nothing. I I’m tipsy I should go change,” “Here,” Tammy tossed you an oversized sweatshirt. “You can borrow it,”  
“Thank you,” A blush crept up your cheeks as you went to the bathroom to change.


End file.
